In optical-to-electrical and electrical-to-optical (hereinafter “optoelectronic”) modules used in the various communications fields, one of the most difficult problems that must be solved is the electrical interconnection of the various components and the shielding of the module to prevent radiation, (e.g., electromagnetic interference (EMI)) into or out of the module. Providing this efficient interconnection and shielding requires very precise assembly procedures. Here it will be understood by those skilled in the art that the term “light”, as used throughout this disclosure, is a generic term which includes any electromagnetic radiation that can be modulated and transmitted by optical fibers or other optical transmission lines.
Much of the optoelectronic module fabrication difficulty and expense is due to mounting and shielding difficulties of optical components, such as lasers, light emitting diodes, photodiodes, etc. Generally, there are two types of lasers that are used in optoelectronic modules, edge emitting lasers and surface emitting lasers. Edge emitting lasers emit light in a path parallel to the mounting surface while surface emitting lasers emit light perpendicular to the mounting surface. The light from either of the lasers must then be directed into an optical fiber for transmission to a remotely located light receiver (i.e., a photodiode or the like).
Lens systems are used at both ends of the optical fiber to direct light from a light-generating component into the optical fiber and to direct light from the optical fiber onto a light-sensing component. The apparatus used to mount the optical components and the lens systems can have a substantial effect (i.e. cost, complexity, operating life and characteristics, etc.) on the construction of the optical systems and the assembly procedures for the optical systems. Also, the mounting structure for the optical components and the lens system must be very rugged and stable so that alignment is not disturbed by use or temperature changes. Further, the entire module must be shielded from external signals and the like to prevent radiation to other external devices or modules.
Optoelectronic packaging solutions for light emitting devices are designed to allow efficient coupling of the light emitting device with an optical system. The light emitting device is driven by control circuitry which may or may not be housed in the optoelectronic package with the light emitting device. However, a compact package which a high optical coupling efficiency is still desirable. The package must also provide adequate thermal dissipation of the heat generated by light emitting devices. It is also highly desirable to provide impedance matching and a higher bandwidth.
Traditional optoelectronic packaging solutions include using a TO can package or other similar packaging technologies. The prior art packages also generally include interconnections of components by wire leads, pigtails, etc. However, these packages are too expensive and/or have performance issues, i.e., wire connections require high labor intensity and substantially high length leads. They also tend to introduce a significantly high inductance into the connections and laser control circuitry that substantially reduces the operating speed.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved high speed optoelectronic subassembly and optoelectronic package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved high speed high speed optoelectronic subassembly and optoelectronic package with integrated connections that reduce the length and inductance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved high speed high speed optoelectronic subassembly and optoelectronic package that is rugged and stable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved high speed high speed optoelectronic subassembly and optoelectronic package that improves the fabrication efficiency and manufacturing capabilities of optoelectronic modules.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved high speed high speed optoelectronic subassembly and optoelectronic package that allows the use of a variety of optical components and component materials.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved high speed high speed optoelectronic subassembly and optoelectronic package that is designed to reduce outside interference with the desired signal without the need for a TO can.